The Secret Life of Billy Cranston
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Co-written with Cinders. What if Rocky had been right about the identity of the Gold Ranger? *rewrite*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  _The Power Rangers aren't ours.  ^_^_

**Authors' Notes:**  _This story deals with the speculations that Rocky made about the Gold Ranger before he was revealed to be Trey.  At one point, Rocky believed that Billy might be the Gold Ranger.  So, what if Rocky had been right?_

**The Secret Life of Billy Cranston**

**By: Jade Daniels and Cinders**

All was quiet in the Power Chamber, home of Zordon of Eltar and Alpha 5, his robotic aide.  That quiet was shattered as a gold-coloured stream of light suddenly appeared, indicating that someone was teleporting in.  When the stream vanished, a Power Ranger was left behind.  This Ranger was dressed in black armour with gold highlights.  To any who recognized his markings, he was known as the Gold Zeo Ranger.  

As soon as he appeared, Alpha immediately began to run a scanner over the Ranger's body.  While the steady beeping of the scanner continued, the Ranger looked up at Zordon.  "You saw what happened?"

"Yes," answered the wizard, "But was everything alright with you?"

The Gold Ranger nodded.  "Everything was great!  I was a little tired near the end, but that was all.  These powers are truly amazing!  I've never experienced anything like this before!"

"That is to be expected," replied Zordon.  "For these powers are of an alien nature.  You must take caution when using the Gold powers.  There could be unexpected side effects."

Before the Gold Ranger could respond, Alpha interrupted.  "Scan completed."

"What are the results Alpha?" asked Zordon, his voice laced with concern.  He hadn't like this plan when it had been suggested, and he liked it even less now.  But he knew that his Rangers needed all the help they could get against the notorious Machine Empire.  Without the Gold Ranger, he wasn't sure that the Zeo Rangers would be able to defeat the Empire by themselves.

The robot went to check the readout from the computer console.  "There was very little power fluctuation.  The power was much more stable this time."  He looked over at the Gold Ranger.  "You should be able to last longer in the next battle."

"That is good news Alpha," said Zordon, before he looked back at the Gold Ranger.  "You should go home and get some rest.  You need to reserve your strength.  We do not know when Mondo plans on striking next."

"You're right Zordon," nodded the Gold Ranger.  "Mondo is certainly not going to let up anytime soon.  I'll need all the rest I can get.  But I think I'll check in on our guest first."  With those words, he powered down and walked out of the room.

"Ai yi yi yi Zordon," Alpha looked up at Zordon, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, keeping this a secret from the rest of the Rangers?  They do want to know who the Gold Ranger is."

"I understand that Alpha," replied Zordon, "But this is his decision.  We kept the secret of the White Ranger from the other Rangers.  This is not that different.  We will respect his decision."

"Very well Zordon," said Alpha.  "I hope we are doing the right thing."

"I hope so too Alpha," sighed Zordon.  "I hope so too."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

In the Angel Grove Youth Centre, the Zeo Power Rangers were sitting at their usual table in the Juice Bar.  Currently there was a short lull in monster attacks, something that each of them was greatly appreciating.  None of them wanted Mondo to be attacking again any time soon.

Rocky DeSantos sipped his smoothie.  As he looked at his group of friends, he realized that someone was missing.  "Hey, has anyone seen Billy lately?"  The rest of his friends shook their heads.  

"He's probably cooped up in the Power Chamber, as usual," replied Katherine Hilliard, her voice kept low.

"Well that's just silly," said Tanya Sloan, slapping her hand on the table.  "He ought to be having some fun.  Or at the very least, he should be outside.  It can't be that much fun, or that healthy, even for him, to be repairing and inventing things all day."

"Why don't we all go out and do something tomorrow then?" suggested Tommy Oliver.  "I think we could all use a break.  Let's say, go to the beach or something?  And we'll make sure that Billy doesn't say no."  The other Rangers nodded, smiling in agreement with the idea.  With that matter settled, the conversation turned to a new topic.

"So, what do you guys think of the Gold Ranger?" asked Adam Park, looking at everyone.

"Well, he's really been helpful during battles," replied Tommy with a shrug.

"Yeah, especially during that stint when Mondo kept sending monster after monster against us," nodded Tanya.

"No kidding.  Mondo really pounded us then!" Kat agreed, shuddering a little at the memory.

"You know, I wonder who he really is?" asked Adam.

Rocky, who had been silent so far, spoke up.  "Well, have you ever seen Billy and the Gold Ranger together in the same place?"

"Oh no, you're not going to start with that again, are you?" groaned Adam.  "I'm sorry I brought the question up."

"What?" asked Tommy, looking from Adam to Rocky.

Tanya grinned as she nudged Rocky with her elbow.  "Rocky thinks that Billy is our mysterious Gold Ranger."

Tommy shook his head.  "No way!  He would have told us!"

"You really think so?" asked Rocky, raising an eyebrow.

Tommy nodded.  "Sure," he replied, "I'm definitely sure.  Billy isn't the type to keep secrets, especially not something as important as being the Gold Ranger.  And especially not from us."

The conversation came to a sudden halt as the familiar six-tone sound came from each of the Rangers' communicators.  Looking at each other they quickly nodded, knowing that they had to do.  They headed towards the secluded hallway just outside of the Juice Bar.  Once checking that the area was clear, Tommy spoke into his communicator.

"Yes Zordon?" he asked as the other Rangers gathered around him.

"Rangers, you must go to the park.  Mondo has sent a new monster there," ordered Zordon.  "Billy and Alpha are at the Power Chamber now, checking for any weaknesses.  We will contact you when we know something."

"Okay Zordon," answered Tommy.  "Alright guys, let's do it!  It's Morphin Time!"

Instantly, the Rangers morphed and teleported to the park.  But once they got there, they couldn't find any sign of the reported monster.  Tommy immediately signalled for the team to split up so that they could search.  But as they spread out, there was still no sighting of the monster.

"Well, where is it?" demanded Rocky.  Suddenly, an energy beam hit the Blue Ranger from behind.  He cried out as he fell hard to the ground.  Immediately the Rangers all gathered around him.

"Rocky, are you all right?" asked Adam, bending down to look at his friend.  Rocky could only groan in response.

"You looking for me Rangers?"  The Rangers all turned to see the monster jumping down from a tree, landing neatly on the ground.

To put it mildly, it was an ugly monster.  It looked as if Mondo had pieced it together from spare parts but hadn't cared where they should go.  Most of those spare parts looked like they came from different robotic animals that were all attached in the wrong places.  Horns were coming out of the knee area; hooves replaced hands despite the fact that there were hands, but those were placed where feet would normally be.

"Okay ugly, your days are numbered!" Tommy cried as he leapt into the air.  Performing a powerfully roundhouse kick, the Red Ranger managed to hit the monster in the head.  It barely seemed to faze him.

"Is that the best you can do Ranger?" sneered the monster.  "No one gets the better of Chimerabot!"  He shattered the air with more energy beams, each catching a Ranger, sending them crashing into the ground.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"The Gold Ranger is needed!" said Zordon, watching as the Chimerabot slowly decimated the Rangers.

Immediately, the sixth Zeo Ranger appeared in the room.  "I hope I can help them Zordon."  With those words, he then teleported out of the Power Chamber.  

As he appeared in the park, he knew that he hadn't arrived a moment too soon.  It was clear that Mondo's robot was beating the Rangers.  While the others were using their weapons against Chimerabot, Rocky was just recovering from another blast, this time to the chest.  Immediately, the Gold Ranger helped the Blue Ranger to his feet.

"Thanks," said Rocky, not having looked up to see who had come to help him.

"Glad to help."  From the quick turn of Rocky's head, the Gold Ranger could tell that the Blue Ranger was startled by his presence.  But before either of them could say anything more, the battle cries of the other Rangers caught their attention.

"I guess we should get over there and help," Rocky said.

"Right behind you."  Together, the Blue and Gold Rangers joined the others.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Tommy could feel the air trying to fight its way back into his lungs.  He couldn't understand why this monster was so hard to fight.  He could see Adam and Tanya trying to make a dent in the monster, but nothing seemed to be working.  Finally catching his breath, the Red Ranger pressed a button on his communicator.  "Billy, this is Tommy.  Have you found a weakness yet?"  Only silence greeted him.  "Billy?"

"Tommy," Alpha's voice came through, "Billy is trying to come up with a diagnostic on Chimerabot.  Just hold on and we'll have the information you need soon."

"Thanks Alpha, but please hurry!"  Tommy got to his feet just in time to see Chimerabot walk past the fallen Rangers and straight towards him.  Quickly Tommy brought his fist up to the star shaped visor of his helmet.  Suddenly his sword appeared in his hand.

"Bring it on!  Let's see how well you do against this!" Tommy challenged.  But before the robot even got close enough, there was a sudden flash to Tommy's right.  By the time he looked for the source, Tommy found Chimerabot on the ground.  Stunned, he saw Kat, Adam and Tanya just getting to their feet, while Rocky and the source of the energy, the Gold Ranger were coming up behind him.

Chimerabot roared as the Rangers scrambled behind their leader.  Suddenly, there were two more flashes as Klank and Orbus appeared.  Without warning the tall robot swung his partner around above his head.  "Round and round, and away you go!"  With one mighty swing, Orbus sailed through the air.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen the moment Orbus landed on Chimerabot.  But just as Tommy was about to do something, Rocky was racing towards the small circular robot at top speed.  The Blue Ranger leapt up, intercepting Orbus in mid-air.

"No!" Klank yelled, watching as the Blue Ranger ran away with Orbus held like a football under his arm.

"It's time for a Gold Rush!"  Taking advantage of the situation, the Gold Ranger raised his staff in front of him.  Faster than anyone could see, the sixth Zeo Ranger rushed towards Chimerabot.  The robot was spinning around as sparks and flashes of black and gold surrounded him.  Then the Gold Ranger suddenly stopped before the group as the Chimerabot fell to the ground behind him, exploding in a shower of sparks and flames.

Rocky had by now stopped running, cheering as he heard the sound of the explosion.  That was when he noticed Orbus cursing, still under his arm.  He grinned to himself and looked for the little robot's partner.  The Blue Ranger spotted him still hiding beneath the trees near the battle.

"Hey Klank!  You forgot something!"  In one fluid motion, Rocky dropped Orbus, brought up his foot and sent Orbus flying through the air towards Klank.

"This is not over Rangers!" yelled Klank as he caught Orbus and teleported away.

Laughing to himself, Rocky ran back over to the others, who were gathering around the Gold Ranger, shaking his hand and thanking him.  He too, wanted to thank the mysterious Ranger, as well as find out, once and for all, the man behind the gold and black helmet.  Finally reaching the group, Rocky moved to the front.

"Thanks… Billy."  He just knew that the Gold Ranger was Billy.  He had to be!  Rocky hoped that by addressing the Gold Ranger as Billy, he would confuse him and perhaps he would betray his identity.  Unfortunately for Rocky, his plan didn't work.

"Uh, Billy?  Who is Billy?" asked the Gold Ranger, tilting his head in confusion.

"Rocky!" Adam hissed, slapping Rocky in the arm.

"I'm sorry.  He seems convinced that you're really a friend of ours," Kat explained.

"Look, it's just that our friend seems to be absent whenever you show up," Rocky said, not giving up.  "I'm sorry.  I just thought that you might be him."

The Gold Ranger nodded.  "I cannot explain your friend's absences during my appearances, but, apology accepted."

"I don't mean to be rude, but do you have a name, other than Gold Ranger I mean," asked Tommy.  He had to admit that Rocky's statement earlier had made him very curious.  

"I do have a name Red Ranger, but I cannot tell you yet.  But you will know who I am when the time is right.  For now, you may call me a friend.  Goodbye Rangers.  I will be here when you need me."  With that, the Gold Ranger disappeared in a streak of gold light.

"We should get back to the Power Chamber," Tommy said.  The others nodded as they teleported away from the park.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I can't believe you did that Rocky!" declared Adam, shaking his head in exasperation as the Rangers reappeared in the main room of the Power Chamber.

Rocky only shrugged his shoulders in response.  "Look, I thought he was Billy, okay?  I still haven't seen anything to prove me wrong."

"Congratulations Rangers on your victory over Chimerabot," Zordon interrupted before the argument could get out of hand.

The five Rangers looked up and removed their helmets.  "Thanks Zordon.  That robot was certainly harder than anything Mondo has sent down before.  We were lucky that the Gold Ranger appeared when he did."  Tommy looked around, realizing that someone was missing.  "Where's Billy?"

Before Zordon or Alpha could answer, Rocky pumped his fist into the air.  "I knew it!  I knew it!  Billy is the Gold Ranger!"  The other Rangers looked at him and sighed.  Adam looked as if he was about to say something to the Blue Ranger.

"Billy's…" Alpha began to say when a door leading to the main chamber opened.

"Billy is right here."  Billy emerged from the doorway to the Zord holding bay.  "Sorry I couldn't help you guys.  I almost had the complete diagnostics on Chimerabot's weaknesses when the Gold Ranger showed up and destroyed him."

"Oh come on Billy," Rocky moved to stand in front of Billy.  "Why don't you tell us the truth?"

"Rocky…" Zordon warned.

"Rocky, that's enough," Tanya said, grabbing the Blue Ranger's arm.

"The truth?  About what?" Billy asked, looking very confused by Rocky's questions.

Kat sighed.  "He thinks you're the Gold Ranger."

"Me, the Gold Ranger?  I was that were true Rocky.  I do miss being in battle, but I'm not the Gold Ranger you're looking for."  Billy truly looked disappointed by his statement.  He shrugged his shoulders and Rocky seemed to deflate.

"Rangers."  They looked up at Zordon.  "It has been a tough battle.  You should all return to your homes and get some rest.  Mondo will not hold off on another fight for long." 

"You're right Zordon," Tommy agreed.  "Some of us," he looked over at Rocky, "Really need to get their heads on straight.  We'll see you guys later."  The Rangers teleported out in their signature columns of light.

"Ai yi yi!" Alpha cried out soon as the Rangers were gone.  "That was close!"

"You're right Alpha," nodded Billy.  He looked up at Zordon.  "I don't know how much longer we can keep this a secret.  Rocky seems determined to find out who the Gold Ranger is and I don't think he's going to give up so easily.  You know, it almost reminds me of Bulk and Skull, when they were trying to find out who we were."

"Yes, Rocky does seem very determined.  Hopefully, this secret can be kept a secret until it is time," replied Zordon.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"I thought for sure that Billy was the Gold Ranger!" exclaimed Rocky as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.  

Adam sighed.  He was driving Rocky home from the Youth Centre.  Throughout the whole trip Rocky had been muttering increasingly impossible reasons why Billy would have to be the Gold Ranger.  "I still can't believe that you accused the Gold Ranger of being Billy.  Then you do the same to Billy!  What in the world is going on in your head man?"

"I don't know," answered Rocky, looking out of the window.  "It's just that, I don't like mysteries.  And you've got to admit, this is as mysterious as they come."

"Well right now, this is one mystery that is going to remain one," said Adam as he turned a corner.  "I don't like not knowing who the Gold Ranger is either, but there really isn't anything that we can do about it.  We've got to respect the guy's privacy.  Just let it go for now Rocky.  Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about."

Rocky nodded and sighed.  "Alright Adam.  You're right.  I ought to just let it go."  But even as he spoke those words, Rocky knew that he could hardly let this go.  He knew that Billy was the Gold Ranger.  He just had to be! 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Rocky wasn't the only one unwilling to let go of the identity of the Gold Zeo Ranger.  The king of the Machine Empire was stomping around the Skybase, furious at the fact that the mysterious Ranger had thwarted yet another of his plans.  "Who is that Ranger?!?" he bellowed to his family.  "Klank, Orbus, have you made any progress yet in finding anything out about that Gold Ranger?"

The two robots looked at each other, then back at their king.  "We have learned very little yer Majesty," replied Klank.  "We know that the Gold Ranger only comes out when the Zeo Rangers really need help.  He doesn't stay for long, as once the Rangers look like they no longer require his help, he vanishes."

"So, all we need to do is find out where the Gold Ranger goes!" declared Machina triumphantly.  "From there, you will be able to discover his true identity!"

"Hmmm, I like your idea my dear," nodded Mondo.  "Klank, implement the Queen's plan at once!"  He smashed his fist upon the computer console that revealed what was happening on Earth.  The viewer showed that the Power Rangers and their friend were currently relaxing on the beach. 

"Those Rangers won't be relaxing when I'm through with them!"  Mondo looked at the list of robots that Klank had chosen for him to use for this mission.  "Yes, I'll send Mecha Tuku down there to play ball with those Power Twerps.  When things get too hot to handle, the Gold Ranger will surely show up to help!  Then, we'll trap him and the Gold powers for good!"

A beam of light from the Machine Skybase headed down towards Angel Grove beach, landing with a thunderous crash in the sand.  When the smoke and dust cleared away, there was a mechanical witch doctor cackling away.  For a moment, all was silent except for the robot's eerie laughter.  Then, a scream was heard.  More screaming followed as the citizens of Angel Grove began to run away from the beach.  No one noticed, or even cared as six teenagers took fighting stances against the mechanical monster.

"He he," laughed Mecha Tuku, "I'm here to take down the Power Rangers!"

"You're taking down no one today, whatever you are!" shouted Tommy, as he quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear.  "It's Morphin Time!" 

Instantly, the Rangers morphed in a splash of colour.  Immediately they stood in battle formation, ready to fight.  Out of the corner of his eye, Rocky saw Billy teleport away.  He still couldn't get the thought out his mind that his friend was the Gold Ranger.  Too much led to that fact.  The Blue Ranger wouldn't let that thought go until he actually saw Billy and the Gold Ranger together.  

Vaguely, Rocky heard his name in the back of his mind.  But before he could respond, he felt a searing pain in his chest and felt his body falling through the air.  When he crashed into the ground, all of the air was knocked from his lungs.  Desperately, he tried to let it back in.  Hazily, he heard voices around him.  He tried to see whom the voices belong to, but his vision seemed blurred.

"Rocky!  You alright man?" Tommy asked while trying to keep an eye out for Mecha Tuku.  The other Rangers were busy fighting him, but without much luck.  "Billy!  Rocky's down and needs help."

"Right.  Teleporting, now."  Tommy watched as Rocky teleported away in a sparkling column of blue light.  Then he quickly turned back to the fight.

"He he," laughed Mecha Tuku, "You can't get through me!  I'll destroy you all!  Cogs!  Get down here!"  A legion of the foot soldiers appeared in a flash of light.  With battle cries, the Rangers charged at the metallic warriors.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Rocky appeared, unmorphed, on the diagnostic table in the Power Chamber.  The Blue Ranger had finally been able to get some air back into his lungs, but Rocky didn't know which hurt more, his lungs or his back.  He heard movement next to him and tried to rise up, but suddenly felt a hand on his chest, holding him down.

"Take it easy Rocky.  Alpha and I will have you fixed up in no time," assured Billy in a gentle voice.  Rocky was relieved to see him.

"How are the others doing?" he asked.  "I have to get back and help."  Billy glanced at the viewing globe and Rocky followed his gaze.  To them both, it was obvious that Mondo's creation was getting the better of their friends.  Lately the Machine Empire king was becoming all too adept at creating robots that could do that.  

"Billy and Alpha will be able to help you better, so that you may rejoin the Rangers and assist them in battle, if you would hold still Rocky," instructed Zordon.  

"Maybe you should hold off on the Jolt for awhile."  Billy smiled at the disappointed look on Rocky's face.

Suddenly Tommy's voice flooded the Power Chamber.  "How long until Rocky's ready?  We could sure use his help!"

"We are working on Rocky now," responded Zordon.  

"Huh, I wonder where the Gold Ranger is," Rocky commented.  "We could use his help about now."  He looked at Billy out of the corner of his eye, hoping for some sort of reaction.

Billy pushed a few more buttons on the console above Rocky's head.  "The last thing we have time for is to worry about the Gold Ranger.  I'm sure he'll come if he can.  He hasn't let us down before."  He put the scanner in Alpha's hands.  "Alpha, can you take over?  I need to finish analyzing Mecha Tuku's weaknesses."

"Yes Billy," replied the robot as Billy headed out of the room. 

As Rocky watched Billy leave, he wished that he could get up, just to keep his friend in his sights.  He couldn't explain why he was so obsessed with finding out who the Gold Ranger, but he couldn't help but feel that Billy knew more about the mysterious Ranger than he was willing to admit.  Suddenly the battle caught his attention once more.  Tanya had just received a hard blow to her back from Mecha Tuku's staff, sending sparks flying off of her armour.  Tommy was trying to fend off Cog after Cog with his sword.  Adam had just leapt into the air, landing a kick on two of the foot soldiers and Kat was surrounded.

"Hurry Alpha!" Rocky encouraged. 

"Ai yi yi.  I'm hurrying as fast as I can Rocky," replied Alpha.

"Be patient Rocky," Zordon said.

As Rocky began to reply, he caught a flash of black on the viewing globe.  Looking over, he saw the Gold Ranger taking out several Cogs at a time.  Quickly, he glanced back at the door Billy had left the Power Chamber through.  Now was his chance!

"You may rejoin the battle now," Zordon informed him.  Rocky jumped down from the table and headed for the door that Billy had used. 

"Rocky!  You must join the battle.  Where are you going?" Alpha asked, a little panicked.

"I need to get the diagnostics from Billy before I go," replied Rocky, "He should be done with them by now."

"Do so quickly Rocky.  Your friends need your help."  Rocky nodded to Zordon, then passed through the door.

"Ai yi yi Zordon!" exclaimed Alpha.

"Do not worry Alpha," reassured Zordon, "Everything will be alright."

Meanwhile, Rocky had entered the Zord holding bay.  "Billy?" he called out as he gazed around the room.  He looked inside Billy's office.  sEmpty.  A smile began to spread across the Blue Ranger's face.

"Over here Rocky."  Rocky jumped at Billy's voice.  He looked over and saw Billy emerging from the darkness with a few pages of computer paper in his hands.  Disappointed did not even begin to describe how Rocky was feeling at the moment.  Quickly, he turned his gaze out the door to where he could see the viewing globe in the other room.  There was the Gold Ranger, in all of his glory, battling Mondo's creation.

Rocky finally began to speak.  "I… I was wondering if… if you had the information on Mecha Tuku's weaknesses?"

"I do."  Billy began to sort through the pages.  "There is a small spot beneath the headdress, on the back of his neck.  It's about the size of a quarter, but if you guys can all get your blaster shots to hit that spot at the same time, it will stop him."

Rocky nodded his head.  "Okay.  Back to action!"  He morphed and teleported out of the Power Chamber.  Just as he left, Alpha entered the room, only to find Billy standing by the computers with papers in his hands.  Doing a double take, Alpha looked at Billy.

"Billy?  I though…"

"I do.  There is a small spot beneath…" Billy continued to repeat the information he had just given to Rocky.

Perplexed, Alpha walked to Billy's side and reached out to pull the papers from his hands.  But, his hands passed right through them.  Immediately, Alpha walked back to the other room.  "Zordon?" he asked, looking up at the wizard.

"A hologram Alpha.  Billy thought that we would need it.  Rocky's curiosity was beginning to get the better of him," explained Zordon.

"Heh heh!  Heh heh!" Alpha laughed.  "It looks like the trickster has been tricked!"

"That he has Alpha, that he has," Zordon smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Orbus and Klank watched from their hiding place on the sidelines, their patience wearing thin.  Mondo had charged them with finding out where the Gold Ranger teleported to after each battle.  Klank held up a teleportation scanner.  With it, they would be able to follow the Gold Ranger's signature to wherever he landed, unless he was residing within the Rangers' stronghold.  There were scanner blocks surrounding that place, stretching out for a radius of ten miles, obviously an invention of Billy Cranston.

"At this rate, that Gold Ranger is never going to make his departure," Orbus complained.  "I don't think either of us wants to be near Mondo when he sees that we've failed."

"We won't fail," Klank retorted, "We will sit here until the Gold Ranger departs."

Suddenly, there was a blip on the scanner.  Moments later, the Blue Zeo Ranger teleported in.  "Guys!" he called out, "Billy found the Mecha Tuku's weakness."

"Perfect!" said Klank.  "His Majesty is quite clever to suggest an easily detected weakness in Mecha Tuku.  Once the Rangers have defeated him, the Gold Ranger should be leaving momentarily."

The two robots did not have long to wait.  Mecha Tuku rushed at the group, but when he was within twenty feet of them, the Rangers began to split up and run.  Each of them took off in a different direction, except for the Gold one.  That Ranger stood still, facing the Mecha Tuku.  It was obvious that Mecha Tuku wanted to take care of the Gold Ranger first.  "Stay right there Gold boy!" the robot roared.

"And let you catch me?  I don't think so."  Suddenly, the Gold Ranger was gone.  Mecha Tuku skidded to a stop.  It looked confused, swivelling its head around to try and find any of the Rangers.  Klank thought it was obvious what was about to happen.  He wasn't disappointed.  

"Rangers, FIRE!"  Tommy's voice was loud and clear.

Before the Mecha Tuku could turn around, he felt the points of five blasters hit him in the back of the neck.  Paralysed, he screamed out in outrage.  Sinking to his knees, sparks began to fly out from within his body.  Then, with one final roar of rage, Mecha Tuku erupted into a huge fireball.  Klank cheered quietly. 

"Now that pesky Gold Ranger should be leaving," said Orbus.  The little robot was right.  The other Rangers came to give their thanks again to the mysterious Ranger, but it wasn't long before he vanished in a stream of black and gold light.  The other Rangers soon followed.  But they weren't the ones that Klank and Orbus were interested in.

"Well, where did he go?" Orbus asked from Klank's shoulder.

Klank watched the red blip on his teleportation scanner.  "Just over that hill.  Hold on Orbus, we're going for a little ride." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Not far away, the Gold Ranger appeared in a flash of light, outside of a cave.  Slowly, he scanned the area for two particular metal flashes.  "Come on Klank, I saw you teleport to the battle site," he said quietly, "You didn't want Mecha Tuku to win.  You want to know where I'm going.  Well, it is time to play follow the leader."  With one more scan of the area, he found Mondo's flunkies already on their way.  He disappeared into the cave, but still close enough to hear what the two were saying.

"Yes!  His Majesty will praise me when I tell him I… uh, we found where the Gold Ranger hides!" exclaimed Klank as he continued to follow the signal on his scanner.

"Are you sure that he's in there?" Orbus asked, "Where does that cave lead to anyway?"

"Well we'll just go in and check," Klank replied, sounding as if he was getting tired of Orbus raining on his parades.  The two began to descend into the cave.

The Gold Ranger was already walking deeper into the cave.  Finding a good dark corner, he pressed his body into it as tightly as he could.  "Stealth mode," he whispered, very glad that this feature was included in the Gold powers.  Slowly, his form changed to match the wall he was standing against.  No scanners would be able to detect him now.  He could hear the heavy footsteps of Klank's metal feet on the ground.  Secretly, he smiled to himself.  Mondo wasn't going to get him today! 

"It sure is dark in here," Orbus announced, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Glad you could point that out to me," muttered Klank.  "I don't see or hear a thing!  Blast!"  Klank was standing so close to the Gold Ranger now that he could have placed his hand on Klank's shoulder.  Slowly, he steadied his breathing and heart rate.  No point in giving anything away.

"I knew it was a trick," said Orbus.

"Would you be quiet?!?" snarled Klank.  "Maybe there's a secret door, or a hologram hiding the passage."  Klank brought out his own, rarely used sword.  It was somewhat tarnished and dinged.  

Before the Gold Ranger knew what was going to happen, the blade of the sword was thrust into the rock wall, within inches of his head.  Startled, he pressed himself tighter into the corner, trying not to make a sound.  Relief flooded through him when Klank moved away from him, thrusting the point of the sword into other parts of the cave wall.  With his other hand, he searched for a trigger to a door that wasn't there.  Finally, finished with his fruitless task and frustrated beyond belief, Klank gazed around the cave one more time.

"Mondo is going to disassemble both of us."  Klank's voice was a little shaky for a robot.

"You got that right," Orbus agreed.  In a flash of light, they were both gone.

The Gold Ranger let out a deep sigh.  "Stealth mode, deactivate."  Suddenly, where there once was nothing, now stood the Gold Ranger.  "That was close.  A little too close."  He chuckled to himself.  Raising his arm up, he pressed a button and vanished in a stream of golden light. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Is it just me, or are Mondo's creatures getting harder to defeat?" asked Kat as the Power Rangers stood in the Power Chamber.  They had powered down and were now dressed in their street clothes.

"Yeah, even though Billy found Mecha Tuku's weakness, without the Gold Ranger, we never would have been able to defeat Mecha Tuku," said Tommy. 

"I just wish we knew who he was," Rocky chimed in.

"Rocky!" Adam and Tanya warned at the same time.

Holding up his hands in defence, Rocky said, "I know it isn't Billy.  I saw him here, with me, while the Gold Ranger was helping you guys.  I'm just saying though, that I wish I knew whom we're fighting with.  That's all."

"Perhaps now would be a good time for you to get some rest Rangers," said Zordon.

"Let's head to Ernie's.  I'm starved!"  All the Rangers broke out into laughter.  "Can I help it if fighting makes me hungry?"  Rocky rubbed his growling stomach.

"Actually, that's a great idea," Kat smiled.  "We should ask Billy to join us.  He was having such a good time at the beach, it'd be a shame to leave him in that dark Zord holding bay."

"I'll get him," volunteered Rocky, already heading for the doorway to the holding bay.  Everyone missed Alpha's quick glance at Zordon, and the wizard's responding nod.  

Rocky stopped a few feet into the bay, finding it empty once again.  "Billy?"

"Over here Rocky."  Rocky looked to where the voice had come from.  He watched as Billy emerged from the darkness once more.  He walked out with sheets of computer paper in his hands, just like when Rocky had approached him earlier.  An idea flickered into the Blue Ranger's mind.  Déjà vu?  He didn't think so.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked, waiting for Billy's response.

"I do," answered Billy.  Rocky quickly reached out for the papers, jerking them from the young genius' hands.  "Rocky!  Is there a problem?"  Rocky continued to turn the pages over and over in his hands, looking like he was very surprised that they were in his hands.

"Um, nothing," Rocky shoved the pages back into Billy's hands.  Looking curiously at Rocky, Billy took them.  "We… we're going to Ernie's.  You want to come?"

Billy nodded.  "Sure, you guys go ahead.  As soon as I finish up, I'll be right there."

"Okay, we'll see you then."  Billy watched with an amused smile on his face as Rocky left, looking more than a little dazed.

The Rangers were waiting for Rocky as he entered the main room.  Kat noticed that he seemed kind of pale and a little shook up.  "Are you all right Rocky?  You look like you've seen a ghost."

Rocky shook his head.  "I'm fine.  Billy just scared me, that's all."  The others laughed.  

"We'll see you later Zordon.  Bye Alpha!" Adam called as they teleported out.  Billy entered the main room just as the columns of light dissipated.

"You scared Rocky?" asked Alpha.

"Yeah, I think I did."  Billy smiled as he joined Alpha and Zordon in a good laugh.  He carefully turned a flat, circular, mirror-like disk in his hands.  "I never thought that the holographic device would come in handy again."  His face turned serious.  "I think that I've thrown both Mondo and Rocky off of the Gold Ranger's scent for now, but you know that they will keep trying.  I really don't know how much longer this can be kept a secret.  I'm starting to think that maybe the others should be told."

"Is that what you want?" asked the Eltarian.  He hadn't liked the idea of keeping the other Rangers in the dark about the Gold Ranger's identity.  He felt that if the Rangers were kept apprised, it would prevent such unnecessary tactics such as the one used on Rocky.  Even the one on Klank and Orbus wouldn't have been needed had the Gold Ranger been able to teleport to the Power Chamber like everyone else.

"I don't know anymore Zordon," Billy sighed.  "I thought that it would be better to keep this a secret from the others.  After all, the true identity of the Gold Ranger isn't something that we could just share with the others, not while he's still in there."  He paused for a moment.  "No, I still want to wait."

"Very well Billy," agreed Zordon, although a little reluctantly, "If that is what you wish."

"Thanks Zordon," said Billy, putting a hand to his communicator.  "I'll join the others now."  He teleported out in a stream of white-gold light. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How could you fail?" demanded King Mondo, when he saw that Klank and Orbus had returned empty handed from their mission to capture the Gold Ranger.

"Yer majesty," pleaded Klank, "The Gold Ranger just vanished from the cave!"

"The scanner saw him go in, but we didn't see him come out," added Orbus.

Queen Machina slithered up to her husband.  "Perhaps the Gold Ranger has a few more abilities that we hadn't anticipated my love?"

"Perhaps," agreed Mondo, "Then more observation is needed on the Gold Ranger.  Add possible stealth modes to his list of abilities."  He turned to his wife.  "I really want that Ranger!  And I will find out who he is if it is the last thing that I do!"

"Of course you will dear," soothed Machina, "Of course you will.  No one escapes the grasp of the Machine Empire for long."

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  _We don't own the Power Rangers._

**Authors' Notes:**  _As mentioned before, this is a rewrite of a previous story done by us.  Hope you likes._

**The Secret of Billy Cranston #2**

By: Jade Daniels and Cinders 

Billy Cranston teleported into the Power Chamber, much more rested than he had been the day before.  "How's he doing?" 

"He is still recovering," answered Zordon, "The healing process will take much time, as we do not possess Triforian equipment."

"Yeah, I understand," Billy nodded.  "But, I'm still surprised that his government wouldn't want him transported back to his home planet."

"They realize that it would be too dangerous for him," Zordon reminded him.  "If he is to be in optimal condition, he must remain here.  Although our equipment is slower, it will have the same effect.  After that…"

"After that, he will be the Gold Ranger," finished Billy, sounding a little sad.

"Billy…" Zordon started.

"Don't worry Zordon," Billy interrupted his mentor, "I knew what I was getting into when he gave them to me."  He paused for a moment.  "I'm going to go look in on him."  With that, he walked out to the Zord holding bay.  Bypassing the first door that led to Billy's office, he stopped at an almost hidden door right beside it.  He palmed the nearly invisible access panel, allowing him to go inside.  The door slid closed behind him. 

The room was not very large, only lit by overhead white-blue lights.  Beeping and flashing machines were set along the walls on either side of the room, with wires strung towards the back.  Billy walked forward, following the path of wires.  He soon came upon a large clear tube, to which all the wires were connected. The tube itself was lit with its own light, shining upon the humanoid that lay inside.

The humanoid was male, and looked as though he was just sleeping.  He had short dark brown hair, with the bangs slightly swept across his face.  There was a black mark over his left eye, like a strange tattoo.  His tunic and pants were black, along with his boots.  His arms were crossed across his chest, showing off his golden gauntlets. 

"Hello Trey," Billy greeted the silent figure softly.  The former Blue Ranger had come in here everyday to check up on the Triforian prince.  "Zordon says that you're going to get better real soon.  I'm sure your people are anxious to get you back.  I'm sure you're anxious to go back home too.  I guess it was lucky that Zordon and I found you when we did, before the Machine Empire got you that is."

Billy knew that he was babbling, something that he rarely ever did.  But it was hard not to babble when you were nervous.  "I do want to thank you again.  I know I've said this everyday, but thank you.  Thanks for giving me the chance to be a real part of the team again, no matter how temporary.  It's nice to feel the Power flow through me again.  Sometimes, I do regret giving up the Yellow Crystal, but somehow, I know that it was for the greater good.  Tanya really is a great Ranger, and sometimes I do better work behind the scenes.  But like I said, it's great having this chance to be a Ranger again."

Billy remembered the day that he and Zordon had found the Gold Triforian Ranger, laying bloodied and bruised nearby his crashed Zord.  They had managed to teleport Trey to this hidden medical chamber, where, just before he had lost consciousness, he had transferred his Gold powers to Billy.  Then, Billy and Alpha had set Trey up in the healing tube, where he could recuperate.  Since Billy knew that his power infusion was temporary, he had asked Zordon and Alpha not to tell the others that he held the Gold Ranger powers.

"It may seem selfish, but it'll just be another disappointment when I give the powers back to Trey," he had said.  "Whether they realize it or not, the others already pity me for not having any Zeo powers.  I don't want to make this any tougher on them." 

With a quick shake of his head, Billy brought his thoughts back to the present.  He looked upon the warrior lying in the tube.  "I hope that I've been making myself worthy of the Gold powers Trey.  And I do promise to keep them away from the Machine Empire."

"You are worthy of the Gold powers Billy," came a voice from the door.  Billy turned to see Alpha standing in the doorway.  "You were one of the first Rangers that Zordon chose to defend the Earth against Rita.  How could you not be worthy?  Why would you think that?"

Billy sighed slightly before answering.  "I suppose it's the fact that I'm not really a Power Ranger anymore Alpha.  Rocky is the one wearing blue now, not me.  I mean, I willingly gave up the Yellow Crystal.  But unlike Jason, Trini and Zack, I have to stay here and watch day after day as the others go off to fight.  Sometimes, I think that they think that I don't want to be out there with them."

He shook his head.  "And as for the Gold powers, they aren't really mine.  I'm just holding them for Trey until he gets better."  Billy ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, wondering how he had managed to dig himself into such a pit of self-pity.

Alpha shook his metallic head.  "You are a true Ranger.  It is not the uniform, the morphers or even the Power they draw from.  It is what is inside you, the Rangers themselves.  It always has been, and it always will be.  Do you think that Zordon just grabbed the first human teenagers that he set his eyes on?" 

Billy remained silent as Alpha continued.  "No Billy.  He and I were watching, waiting, knowing that when the time came, we would choose the right ones.  You all were chosen because of that special Power within you.  It was this Power that helped to decide who your guides would be, as well as your colours."

By now, Alpha had walked further into the room.  Gently, he rested a mechanical hand upon Billy's shoulder.  "Blue for intelligence.  The Triceratops, Unicorn and the Wolf to represent the protectiveness and cleverness that you've shown in defending your friends and family."

"Never doubt that you are a Power Ranger Billy, or assume that you are not worthy of that power because you no longer wear the uniform.  The Gold powers obviously found you worthy, or else they never would have joined with you."  If Alpha could have smiled just then, he would have. 

Billy smiled and looked at Trey.  He didn't know what to say.  Alpha's words had truly touched his heart, opening up something within himself that he hadn't had in a little while: self-confidence.  Having been treated badly as a teenager for being smart, Billy realized that he had started going back to his old ways, when he thought that no one wanted him around.  Being a Power Ranger had given him the perceived acceptance he had always wanted from his friends; losing those powers had meant being alone once again.

"Thanks Alpha," he said.  His voice faltered as a wave of dizziness suddenly washed over him.  Billy stumbled forward, leaning against Trey's tube for support.

"Billy!  Oh, ai yi yi yi!" Alpha cried out, lending his support to Billy.

"What is wrong Alpha?" came Zordon's voice.

"It's nothing Zordon," Billy said, knowing that Alpha would overreact.  "It's just a small dizzy spell.  I'm okay now."  He slowly stood up, wiping away the thin sheen of sweat that covered his face.

"Has this happened before?" asked Zordon.

Billy looked at Alpha, wanting with every fibre of his body to deny that it had.  But he knew that he couldn't lie to Zordon.  "Yes.  A few times before."  Already he knew what Zordon's next question would be.

"When did this start?"

Billy already knew when they had started.  He had hoped to keep them from Zordon and Alpha, especially since the others still needed his help.  "About a week after I received the Gold powers from Trey."

There was an unsettling moment of silence before Zordon spoke once more.  "Alpha, run some tests on Billy.  We do not know how the Triforian powers affect the human body, but we need to be sure." 

"I understand Zordon," replied Alpha.  As Billy looked at Trey, the thought of being unworthy again crossed his mind.  Then he felt Alpha's hand on his arm.  Gazing at Alpha, he remembered the robot's words.  The small automaton was obviously wiser than he appeared. "Come on Billy.  We can get those tests out of the way now."  Billy followed Alpha out of the room.

It was a few days later that Alpha had the results of Billy's tests.  It turned out that Billy's body was having an adverse reaction to the Triforian powers within him.  The Gold power was slowly weakening him, which was why he continued to have the dizzy spells.  Zordon immediately decided that since it wasn't possible for Billy not to have the Gold powers, and the Rangers continued to need his help, that he would have to continue to battle as the Gold Ranger.  However, he would only be called upon in the direst of emergencies.

Billy found himself sitting alone in the Juice Bar.  Things had become very quiet over the last couple of days, at least, where the Machine Empire was concerned.  As usual, the Rangers were glad for the respite.  Rocky had, for now, ceased in his outward obsession with the Gold Ranger.  But now, instead of concealing that fact from his friends, Billy now had to hide his dizzy spells.  Unfortunately, this wasn't as easy for him to do.  His friends were idiots.  Twice already they had asked him about his health.  Having gritted his teeth against his nausea, he had continually told them that he was fine.

The Rangers had decided to go on a picnic on the beach today, and had tried to get him to come along.  As had been the usual lately, he had refused, asking for a rain check.  He couldn't risk them finding out about his real condition.  Besides, he also needed some time to himself to think things over in his mind.  Billy couldn't do that in the Power Chamber now; ever since his condition had been discovered, the Zordon and Alpha had been hovering over him like nursemaids.  

"Hey Billy," greeted Ernie, producing a second smoothie for the Ranger.  "Here, on the house.  You look like you could use someone to talk to." 

Billy smiled.  "No thanks Ernie.  I just really need to be by myself."  So, leaving a concerned Ernie behind, Billy left the Youth Centre, deciding to go for a walk in the park.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"It is time yer Majesty," Klank said as he observed Billy walk alone into Angel Grove Park. 

"Very good Klank," Mondo replied.  "We will have that Gold Ranger in our grasp this very day.  I swear it!"

"Yes dear," Machina agreed as she waved her fan.  "And the Rangers' brainy friend will be just the bait we need for him!"

"Get going Klank.  Take Bindatron with you, as well as a dozen Cogs.  I doubt that you will need them, but if the Rangers show up to help their friend, you'll have the back up."  Mondo looked at his minions.

Klank bowed.  "Yes yer Majesty.  Let's go Bindatron." 

"Right behind you."  Bindatron was a huge robotic creature made up of iron bars.  Chains feel from the top of his head like hair.  Another chain wrapped around his waist, holding several dangling, clanking handcuffs as well as a wicked looking weapon that could shoot chains.  Well-built arms and legs carried him through the throne room as he followed Klank and Orbus.  A huge steel cage was slung over his back. And sharp, long metal teeth created a jaggedly evil smile.

Mondo was proud of this newest creation.  His son had done well.  This was an excellent monster, just what was needed for this task to be carried out.  He looked at his son, who was jumping up and down happily.  "Well done son.  I'll have to let you create monsters a bit more often."

"Oh goody!" Sprocket continued to jump excitedly.  Machina watched, waving her fan happily. 

Mondo chuckled.  Life was good when his family was happy.  Now, if Klank and Bindatron could finish their job, his life would be perfect.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Billy met up with very few people during his walk in the park.  This had seemed strange to him, until he remembered the reason for his friends' picnic.  It was a holiday weekend.  To top it off, there was a big event happening at the beach.  Most of the people in Angel Grove would have headed there today.

Feeling more at ease, he continued walking until he found himself at the edge of a very familiar pond.  It brought back some happy memories.  He and Kim had come here for a picnic, instead of going with their friends to go scuba diving.  It was during that time that he had begun to get rid of his fish phobia.  Billy laughed to himself.  It seemed like such a silly thing now, especially after the time he had spent on Aquitar.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never heard the machines coming.  "Get him!" came the voice with the Scottish brogue from behind him.  Quickly, Billy took a fighting stance.  The thought of morphing crossed his mind, but Billy knew that would give himself away to the people he wanted least to know about his dual identity.

Billy was quickly grabbed by a couple of Cogs as Klank and Orbus watched from their usual sideline seats.  With quick and easy movements, Billy tossed both Cogs over his shoulder and into the pond where they proceeded to short out.  Another Cog soon joined them as Billy kicked yet another one, sending it tumbling into its cohorts.

"What's the matter Klank?" taunted Billy.  "You afraid to do your own dirty work?"  He stepped aside to avoid a collision between two more Cogs. 

"I wouldn'a dirty my hands with the likes of you.  Bindatron!  It's time!"  Billy quickly looked around for the creature Klank was calling.

A huge jangling mass of metal emerged from the trees to his left.  With a shrug of its shoulders, it sent a large cage crashing into the ground, causing a slight tremor beneath Billy's feet.  As it advanced, its jagged metal teeth gnashing, it aimed a large gun-shaped weapon at Billy.  

This was not a creature that Billy could handle alone.  Where were the other Rangers?  Quickly he raised his wrist.  But before he could touch the buttons, his communicator was ripped from his arm and savagely smashed into the ground by the nearest Cog.  Nothing else could be done as still more other Cogs held onto his arms tightly.  But having learned from their comrades' earlier mistake, they dragged him away from the water's edge.  Billy struggled against them, this time to no avail.  As he watched Bindatron approach, he felt the familiar wash of dizziness begin to come over him.  Mondo and his cohorts were about to take him, and he was incapacitated!

"Let him go!"  Klank spun around to find five Power Rangers in their fighting stances facing the group.

"Hmmm, only five?" sneered Klank.  He motioned for Bindratron to continue.  "Where's the Gold one?" 

"That's none of your business," Tommy replied.  "Now let Billy go!"

"I don't think so," Klank snarled.  "Cogs, finish them!"  More Cogs teleported into the battle.  Suddenly there seemed to be a sea of Cogs.  The Rangers could barely see Klank, the monster or Billy, let alone get to them.  They had to go through the foot soldiers first.

Billy found himself being dragged further and further away from the battle by Klank, Bindatron and some Cogs.  He tried unsuccessfully to pull away from the mechanical henchmen, but only succeeded in bruising himself.  He wanted to morph.  His friends needed his help and he needed the power to get away from Mondo's people.

But even as he was considering morphing, he remembered that the Machine Empire really wanted the Gold Ranger.  A sudden deduction made him realize that if he morphed, he might have a chance against one monster and a few Cogs.  But in his current fragile state, if they overtook him, the Empire would have exactly what they wanted.  Billy laughed silently at the irony of the situation.  The Machine Empire already had what they wanted.  They just didn't know it.

A sudden kick to Billy's abdomen brought him to his knees.  He gasped for breath as the Cogs held his arms back painfully.  Glancing up, he saw Bindatron standing over him with a weapon pointed at his head.  There was a blast from the weapon and Billy found himself tightly bound in chains and thrown upon the ground.

Holstering his weapon, Bindatron then reached down to Billy with hands the size of car tires. The monster grasped Billy by the shoulders, lifting him off of the ground.  Billy suddenly found himself eye to eye with the monster, his feet dangling several feet from the ground.  It was not a pleasant experience.

"We have the bait, now we just have to wait for the golden prey."  An evil laugh filled the air, the pitch echoing painfully in Billy's ears.

"You might have the bait, metal breath, but the prey isn't stupid enough to fall into your trap!" Billy said.

Klank shrugged.  "If he doesn't, in two days time, your time will be up."  Billy was speechless.  There was no way around it; he was both bait and prey.  There was no chance of Trey being able to help and the other Rangers wouldn't be able to save him this time without actually getting onto the Skybase.  This seemed to be the toughest situation he had ever come across.

Billy was tossed unceremoniously into the cage.  Once that was accomplished, Bindatron spun around, only to find the Zeo Rangers making their way towards them.  Broken Cogs lay around them, having obviously lost the battle against the heros.  Immediately Bindatron grabbed Orbus off of Klank's shoulder.

"Make me grow Orbus, and make it snappy!" 

"Sure thing," Orbus injected Bindtron with the growth serum.  Within moments, Bindatron towered over the Zeo Rangers.  But that advantage was soon taken away as the Zeo MegaZord appeared.  The air rang with the sound of clashing metal and the ground trembled beneath the two sets of metal feet.

Meanwhile, Klank, Orbus and the remaining Cogs decided to take no chances with their newly acquired prize.  The sky opened up into a giant black hold, sucking them into its inky depths.  

Billy thought that the vortex would last forever.  It was unlike anything he had experienced before.  The walls of the swirling mass seemed to pulse at him, almost overcoming him with dizziness.  Suddenly, the vortex was gone; in its place were the cold metal walls of the Skybase.  But the scene began to blur before his eyes.  There were voices that seemed to be coming from the end of some unseen tunnel.  Then, the sounds echoed all around him.  Finally, silence, darkness, then nothing.

The Machine King gazed into the cage as Billy began to sway, and then collapse onto the ground.  "He'd better not be dead, at least not yet.  He won't be of any good to me if he is."

"He's still alive Pops," Prince Sprocket announced.  "See, his chest is moving up and down.  Funny how a human body does that when they breathe."

"Very good son!" praised the proud Queen Machina.

"Good, good!  It's time to talk to Zordon about making our little trade."  He turned to Klank.  "Open a link to the Power Chamber and be quick about it!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

With one final blow of the Zeo Sword, Bindatron exploded into a ball of flame.  Their enemy destroyed, the Zeo Rangers quickly disembarked from their Zords, only to find that the park had become deserted.  Even the defeated Cogs were long gone.

"Oh no!" Kat cried out.

"Why would Mondo take Billy?  He's not a Ranger," wondered Adam.

Tommy shook his head.  "It's probably because he's a genius.  I'll give you two guesses why they took him, and the first doesn't count.

"If Mondo does use Billy's intelligence against us, we're done for."  Tanya's statement was an alarming possibility.

"But, what happened to the Gold Ranger?  Why wasn't he here to help us this time?  He could've saved Billy while we tangled with the robot."  Rocky looked at the others, but no one had any answers.

"We'd better get back to the Power Chamber and start thinking of a way to get Billy back… before it's too late."  The Rangers grouped together quickly and teleported out of the park. 

In the wake of the battle, the sun broke through the clouds of smoke, once more lighting the park and dappling it in leafy shadows.  As the leaves in the trees waved in the slight breeze, a small ray of sunlight fell upon the thick green grass, only to glint magically off of the unnoticed object sitting amongst the blades of grass.  There, unnoticed lay a broken communicator.  Then, in a blink of an eye, it too, was gone.

Once again, the Power Rangers were in the Power Chamber.  Already Alpha was "Ai yi yiiing" while working frantically at a console in front of him. Zordon was trying unsuccessfully to calm him.

"Zordon, why wasn't Billy teleported from the battle?" asked Tommy as he took off his helmet.  

It was Alpha who answered as he rushed past the group.  "Billy lost his communicator and we couldn't lock onto him.  There was too much interference!!"

"And now that Mondo had taken Billy to the Skybase, there is less that we can do," Zordon added.  "There is no way to teleport in, or teleport Billy out.  There is an energy block surrounding it.  Alpha is working on a way around it right now."

"We have to get Billy back," Rocky paced the floor.  "I know he won't cooperate with them.  But there is no telling what they will do to him to try and get him to break!"

"I agree Rocky," Zordon said, "We are doing what…"

"Doing what Zordon?"  All eyes turned towards the viewing globe.  There they found Mondo's hideous metal face glaring at them.  "There is only one way to get your boy genius back."   

"And what is that Mondo?"  Zordon's head was reeling with the different things that Mondo could possibly want.

"The Gold Ranger, in exchange for the boy."  With a flourish of his hand, Mondo stepped aside to allow the Rangers a view of the cage, and the still form inside of it. 

"What did you do to him?!?" Rocky yelled.

"Me?" laughed Mondo, "I've done nothing, yet!  Maybe teleporting through the vortex was too much for him?  He fainted shortly after arriving here.  You humans are so weak.  Rangers, you have exactly two days to hand over the Gold Ranger, or you will never see your friend alive again."  With those last words, communications were cut.

The Rangers stood quietly, gazing at each other.  What were they going to do?  Billy was hurt and out of their reach.  The Gold Ranger hadn't made his usual appearance and they had no clue as to his identity or where they could find him.  How did Mondo expect them to make any sort of bargain even in a week, let alone two days?

"I don't believe Mondo."  Kat's Australian accent was thick in her anger.  "He's done something to Billy; I know it.  Billy has teleported so many times, that I can't even count them anymore.  And I know of at least two times he's been through one of those vortexes.  There is no way it could have done that to him."  

"Rangers, Mondo has not done anything to harm Billy, this I can assure you.  But the need to get Billy back is greater than you could imagine."  The Rangers looked up at Zordon in confusion.  Why would he believe Mondo at a time like this?  And what greater reason could there be to bring Billy back, other than the fact that he was their friend?

"Before any of you say anything, there is something that you should know."  Zordon's voice held a tinge of regret, as if he didn't want to say was he seemingly had to.  "Rangers, please follow Alpha into the Zord holding bay."

The Rangers, confusion evident in their faces, glanced at one another.  Following Zordon's instructions, they followed the little robot into the bay.  They watched, mystified, as Alpha palmed a nearly invisible side panel in the wall.  A door none of them had known about slid open, awaiting their entrance.  Tommy entered the alcove first, soon followed by Tanya, Adam, Kat and finally Rocky.

A series of blue and white lights immediately lit the room as Alpha continued to guide them inside.  The room itself wasn't small, although the amount of machinery within made it seem so.  Finally, Alpha stopped in front of a large clear tube.  All the Rangers were shocked as they saw that there was someone lying inside. 

"Who is this Alpha?" asked Tommy.

Zordon's voice came over the speakers.  "Rangers, I present to you Lord Trey of Triforia.  The Gold Zeo Ranger."

"Wait a minute, I don't understand," Adam said with a frown.  "What happened to him?  How long has he been like this?"

"He has been recuperating in this chamber since the day that Billy and I located him, and his ship, that had crashed here on Earth approximately a month ago," answered Zordon.

"Wait, that can't be right Zordon," Tommy shook his head.  "The Gold ranger has been fighting with us for almost a month now."

A light had gone on in Rocky's mind.  "Billy."  

Tanya frowned, "Rocky, now is not the time to start…"

"No Tanya," interrupted Zordon, "Rocky is correct.  Before Trey slipped into his coma, he was able to transfer the Gold powers to Billy."

"But why didn't you or Billy tell us?  Why all the secrecy?" asked Adam.

"Billy asked us not to tell," Alpha replied quietly.  "He knew that the powers were only temporary, and saw no point in informing you of what had happened.  He didn't want you to be disappointed again."

Tommy looked a little guilty, knowing that Alpha was right.  He hadn't like the fact that his friend hadn't taken on the Yellow Zeo Powers.  It reminded him too much of when the Green Moprhin' Powers had been taken away from him.  There were even times when he had felt that Billy was more deserving of the Powers than he was, having been chosen by Zordon in the first place.  Being a Ranger meant too much to Tommy for him to throw away an opportunity like that and he had never been able to understand why Billy had done it.  

"We have to get him back," the Red Ranger decided.  "Mondo wants the Gold Ranger, and if he finds out that Billy is the Gold Ranger…"

"You are right Tommy," agreed Zordon, "But there is an even more important reason to get Billy back as soon as possible.  The Gold Powers are slowly killing him.  They must be transferred back to Trey as soon as possible, or Billy will die."

Rocky stood where he was, beside Trey's healing tube.  He had heard everything that had been said, but stayed where he was.  "I don't know if you can hear me, but thank you.  Thanks for giving Billy the chance to be a Ranger again.  I guess that I wanted Billy to be the Gold Ranger all this time, because I felt guilty that I became the Blue Ranger instead of him."  

Rocky's words were caught in his throat as Trey's eyes suddenly opened, gazing right into his own.  The Blue Ranger watched as the Triforian Lord slowly lifted his hand to the wall of the tube, pressing his open palm against the glass.  Trey's eyes then looked down at Rocky's own hand.  Taking a chance, Rocky placed his palm against Trey's on the opposite side of the tube.

Bright blue light began to form around the Blue Ranger's hand, slowly penetrating the glass between the two men.  Rocky felt a wave of dizziness wash over him.  Then, as quickly as it had started, it ended.  Rocky stumbled back from the tube and into Tommy.  Startled, Alpha gazed over at Rocky, and then noticed that Trey was looking out at all of them.

"Ai yi yi yi!  Zordon, Lord Trey is awake!"

In response, the tube suddenly slid open and the black and gold clad man sat up. All eyes were trained on him as he stepped out of the tube and made his way towards Rocky.  Tommy moved to intervene, but was delayed by Adam's hand on his arm.  The Rangers watched as Trey extended his hand to Rocky.  The Blue Ranger took the offered hand and stood up straight.  

Trey's voice was slightly rough, as it was obvious that he hadn't used it in some time.  "Thank you Rocky.  That small essence of your power that you gave to me, helped to restore me.  I am not strong enough yet to accept my powers, but it won't be long before I am able to be the Gold Ranger once again.  But now, we must concentrate on getting your friend Billy away from the Machine Empire."

Zordon's voice came through the speakers again.  "Lord Trey, we will gladly help you in any way that we can."

"Thank you Zordon," bowed the Triforian.

"Wait, how did you know Rocky's name?  Or that Billy is a prisoner of the Machine Empire?" asked Tanya.

"When I received that little bit of Rocky's essence, I also had a glimpse into his thoughts and memories," answered Trey.  He laid a comforting hand upon the Blue Ranger's shoulder, but his eyes were sad as he looked at the Zeo Rangers.  "I know that you know that I had infused your friend with the Gold powers, and that they are now slowly killing him.  I am sorry; I did not know what effect the Gold powers would have on a human being."

Tommy shook his head.  "You couldn't have known.  And Rocky was right; we owe you thanks for giving our friend the chance to be a Power Ranger again.  But now, we do have to figure out a way to save him." 

"Actually, I may have a way to help you with that," Trey said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Darkness surrounded him, but it slowly began to vanish.  He was cold and uncomfortable.  Slowly opening his eyes, Billy found that he was lying on the cold metal floor of his cage.  It didn't take him long to realize that he was still on the Skybase.  Groaning slightly, he managed to sit himself up so that he was now leaning against the cage wall.  As he reoriented himself, the memories of the past few hours flooded his mind.  He was bait; bait for the Gold Ranger.  Unfortunately for him, he was the Gold Ranger.

"So, you're finally awake."  Billy looked up to see Sprocket looking down at him.  "Pops was beginning to wonder if you had really died or not."

"I wouldn't give either of you the pleasure," snarled Billy.  Already his mind was racing, trying to come up with an escape plan.

The young prince just laughed.  "No, you wouldn't would you?  Well, it doesn't matter anyway.  Your friends are going to trade the Gold Ranger for you!" 

"I don't think so Sprocket," Billy shook his head.  "There's no way that they would sacrifice him for me." 

"Just wait and see," threatened Sprocket.  "He'll come.  I know he will."  With that, the mechanical prince trotted off.

Billy frowned, letting out a sigh.  He couldn't help but think that Sprocket could be right.  His friends would have to try and find the Gold ranger in order to save him.  There really wasn't anything else that they could do.  As he shifted on the cold floor, he felt something in his back pocket.

Reaching inside, he took out his hologram disk.  It was then that he remembered that he had absent-mindedly put it into his pocket that morning.  An idea began to form in his mind.  If he could program it to his advantage, perhaps he had a way out of here after all.  Now, if only the dizzy spells stayed away, Billy could get to work. 

As the hours slipped past, the only signs of life outside of his cage was the roaming of Billy's Cog guards.  Finding him seemingly doing nothing, they only periodically glanced inside.  Billy was pleased, knowing that as long as he didn't alert the tin cans, he would be able to finish his plan.  Now, all he had to do was wait for the exchange.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"All right Trey, what's your plan?" asked Tommy, looking at their new ally.  

The Triforian looked at the Red Ranger.  "I was thinking that you could use me to convince Mondo that the Gold Ranger is willing to meet with him."

"Wait, you?" exclaimed Kat.  "No way, it's too dangerous!  You have no powers, and you're not fully recovered yet from your injuries!"

"I know what I am doing," replied the Triforian with a look of determination upon his face.  It was clear that he was someone that was used to leading.  "The Machine Empire wants the Gold Ranger.  Even without powers, I am a Gold Ranger.  Mondo knows that I am a member of the Triforian royal family.  I should be a tasty enough bait for him, once he learns that I am also the Gold Ranger."

Rocky shook his head.  "I don't like this.  Too many things might go wrong.  What if Mondo decides to keep both you and Billy?  Or he might not even believe that you are the Gold Ranger if you don't morph."

"You shall be my backup," Trey decided.  "You do have powers and can handle anything that goes wrong."  He held up his hand, stopping any other arguments.  "Look, if any of you have any better ideas, I would be all for it.  Unfortunately, I do not believe that we have any other choice."

The Rangers looked at each other, all having a sinking feeling that Trey was right.  None of them could think of any better alternatives, at least ones that had a marginal chance of success.  There looked to be only one way out of this mess, and that was to use Trey as their bait.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," agreed Tommy.  He turned to Alpha, who had remained silent throughout the conversation.  "Alpha, send a message to the Skybase.  Tell them we'll meet them in the abandoned warehouse district in an hour."  He glanced at Trey, who nodded.  "That will give us enough time to set up."

"Done Tommy," replied Alpha as he sent the message.

"Now, let's hope that this works."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The abandoned warehouse district was exactly that, an area of Angel Grove filled with old buildings that no one lived in or even used anymore.  It was a convenient place to have when the Rangers needed to battle monsters without innocent bystanders getting hurt.  It was even more convenient now as a place to make their exchange with the Machine Empire.

"What's this Rangers?" demanded Mondo has he saw Trey step forward.  "I wanted the Gold Ranger, not Triforia's resident warrior prince!"

Billy gasped as he realized whom Mondo was talking about.  He peered through his cage, seeing for himself the familiar figure of the Triforian Lord.  How was he here?  It took Billy a moment to realize that Trey's healing process must have finished earlier than he had estimated.  That also meant that the others had been told of his secret.  But he couldn't think of that now, with Trey here, Billy had to set his own plan in motion now!

"We brought you the Gold Ranger!" shouted Tommy, standing morphed beside Trey.  The other four had scattered themselves around the area, looking for a chance to free Billy without sacrificing their new friend.  

"That is right Mondo," Trey added.  "I have been holder of the Gold Zeo Powers for the past five years on Triforia.  For the past month I have been here on Earth, helping out the Zeo Rangers."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" sneered Mondo.  "How can you be the Gold Ranger?  You hardly look able to pick up a sword!  And you're not even morphed!"

Trey lifted his head, his eyes shining bright.  "I am not morphed because I believe in being honourable.  You wish to take me in exchange for Billy Cranston.  By not being morphed, it is my guarantee to you that I will not be able to escape."

Billy looked up at the rooftops of the buildings surrounding the two groups.  When he had saw only Tommy with Trey, he knew that the others had to be nearby, waiting for a chance to free him.  He too could use those rooftops to his advantage.  Taking the hologram disk out of his pocket, he projected his desired hologram onto one of the rooftops.

"Hey tin cans!"  All heads turned to see the Gold Ranger standing on the rooftops of one of the buildings.  He waved down at King Mondo and his group.  "If you want me, come and get me!"  With that, the Gold Ranger ran off of the rooftops.

"So, you thought you could trick me?" Mondo shouted.  "Cogs, go after the Gold Ranger!"  The foot soldiers immediately followed their king's orders, scrambling to get to the rooftops, leaving Billy all alone, except for Klank and Orbus.  "You two, keep an eye on him!"  With that, Mondo summoned a vortex and vanished into the swirling mass.

"Don't think that you'll be able to escape by yourself," sneered Klank as he peered into the cage.

"Oh, he won't be by himself," answered a female voice.  Klank whirled to see that the Pink and Yellow Rangers had snuck up on him, ready and willing to break out their friend.  The Blue and Green ones were already back with Tommy, ready to protect Trey from any retaliation.

"Uh…uh, I think it would be good to say goodbye!" Klank and Orbus beat a hasty retreat away from the Rangers, jumping into the vortex Mondo had created moments ago.

It was on the Skybase that they found King Mondo waiting for them.  He did not look happy.  "How could you let him get away?" he bellowed, pacing around his throne room.  "We had him trapped and you let him get away!"

"Well, um," stammered Klank, trying to avoid his king's wrath.

Machina stepped in.  "Now husband dear, you do not want your oil pressure to go up again.  Calm down and we'll think of a way around this unfortunate obstacle."

"What?" demanded her husband, "What can we do now?  We had that Billy in our hands!  We almost had the Gold Ranger!  It was a perfect trap for those Rangers!  And these…idiots mess it up!" 

"Do not worry," assured Machina, "We can and will do better next time." 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"There, it is finished."  Trey spoke quietly, taking the Golden Power staff.  It was two weeks since Billy's capture and Trey had now fully regained his health.  The Triforian looked over at Billy, who was now dressed in his regular clothing.  "How do you feel?"

Billy took a breath.  "Oddly enough, better.  I suppose I should be feeling weak from the exchange, but I don't.  I think I'm even a bit stronger now."  He smiled sadly.  He hadn't wanted the others around when the transfer took place.  None of the others had really understood why, but had respected his decision.  The discovery of him being the Gold Ranger had prompted some discussion, but not much, although Rocky couldn't help but gloat that he had been right all along.

"The Golden Powers are no longer having a draining effect upon you," Zordon said, "Your energy has been renewed."

"All of your vital signs are normal," reported Alpha, having just finished scanning Billy.

"Thanks Alpha," nodded Billy.  He looked over at Trey.  "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Your planet still requires help against the Machine Empire," replied Trey thoughtfully.  "My healing here has been complete, and I am not urgently required back on my planet.  I believe that I will continue to stay here, until such time is that I am not needed anymore."

"You're welcome to stay with me," offered Billy.

"Thank you for the offer Billy," smiled Trey, "But I have already decided that I will live in Pyramidus as that will be the easiest."  He turned to look up at Zordon.  "Is it ready?"

"Yes," replied the wizard, "You may take it when you see fit."

"Then I will leave immediately."  Trey bowed to all of them.  "Thank you Billy.  Without you, I would have died here.  Your courage helped to keep your planet safe and me alive.  You truly are worthy of bearing the Ranger powers.  May the Power protect you always."  With that, the Gold Ranger vanished in a stream of black-gold light. 

"Zord bay doors are opening Zordon," reported Alpha.  Billy watched on the viewing globe as the large pyramid Zord left the bay, flying high up into the atmosphere.  He lifted one hand up; his own quiet way of saying what he could not express in words.

"Thank you." 

Billy couldn't describe how he felt at that moment.  He had tasted the feeling of being a Power Ranger again.  And like before, it was gone now.  Billy sighed deeply as Pyramidus disappeared from view.  He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, and turned to see Alpha standing next to him.

"Always a Power Ranger," Alpha said quietly.  Billy smiled, knowing that Alpha was right.

It wasn't the uniform, or the Powers.  It was whom he was inside, who he always would be:  

A Power Ranger.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
